Between You And I
by Dina Garcia
Summary: AU, Riren. Levi es un doctor que tiene un sueño frecuente en el cual le hace daño a un niño. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el niño con el que sueña sea su pasante? ¿Acaso Levi cree en la reencarnación? ¿Eren lo reconoce?. One Shot :D (otro resumen indecente u.u)


**DISCLAMERS**

**Shingeki No Kyojin **no me pertenece ;n;) si no... no trabajaría (? xD.. es de Hajime Isayama D: (¡ÁMENLO! (?) Por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes presentados de aquí son de mi propiedad ;n; (únicamente la historia es de mi imaginación *-*)

La canción presentada durante todo el fic es **Every Avenue - Between You and I **

**Advertencias:** Este es un AU... Angst y... algo raro (Este fic no tiene Lemon),

Quiero decir que esto lo escribí precisamente por que estaba escuchando esta canción y **BOOM** inspiración-sama vino a mi (? gracias a todos los que leen, en especial a **Aoyagi Aliens Jacks** - ella señores! ella me alienta a seguir escribiendo más fics ! :D..! ¡n¡)9 ¡GRACIAS ENSERIO!

* * *

**BETWEEN YOU AND I **

_**¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo siento?**_

_**La pregunta no pretendía herirte**__**  
**__**Era solo mi miedo a perderte**__**  
**__**Y ahora estás rellenando todo el espacio que te rodea**__**  
**__**Pronto seré guardado bajo tu cama**__**  
**__**Donde tú te entregabas a mí**__**  
**__**Donde yo me entregaba a ti…**_

Ya pasaban las 3.00 am y sin embargo ese hombre, de 36 años no conciliaba el sueño, logro sentarse en su cama. Una amplia y blanca cama, la cual compartía con una bella mujer la cual sería su prometida. Ah… pero ahora ella no importaba, él tenía ese mismo sueño, donde le gritaba a un chico de unos 15 o 16 años, cosas horribles, como "no podemos estar juntos ¡NUNCA MÁS!" o lo pateaba… y mientras lo hacía sentía que se hundía en las lágrimas del menor… Este sueño se estaba haciendo recurrente, conforme el paso de los días, pero… quería saber porque le gritaba a este niño, sobretodo ¿Por qué era siempre el mismo? Es decir, ¿no podría cambiar por alguna otra persona, una que conociera? Porque siempre terminaba perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes y llorosos que le suplicaban algo, que, al parecer Levi no lograba entender…

-Buenos días… -logró articular en lo que sonó más como un bostezo.

-Ahh! Levi! –Una chica castaña y de lentes apareció de un momento a otro, se acercó al susodicho y con la mirada intrigada le preguntó -¿Otra vez no estas durmiendo bien? O es que… -bajó su cabeza hacia el hombre para decirle en un susurro – Las noches andan MUY –remarcó la palabra- bien con Petra-san?

-Ah!? ¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo he estado teniendo un sueño… no, mejor dicho una pesadilla, -estiró sus brazos para poder liberar un poco de tensión

-Mhhh…. –Hanji puso la mano en la barbilla –Sabes, como doctor deberías tratar de descansar más, o buscar alguna alternativa, ya sabes, no es bueno que tus pacientes te vean de esta forma

-¿De esta forma?

-Sí!, es que podría jurar que luces más enfermo que ellos ¡JAJAJÁ! –dijo mientras se recargaba en el hombro de este, tratando de ahogar su carcajada

-Tch!... Maldita cuatro ojos…. –Se cruzó de brazos y mirando hacia un punto indefinido en la pared le preguntó –Y… Tenemos mucho trabajo hoy?

_**Tal vez es todo para mejor**__**  
**__**Pero yo simplemente no veo nada bueno en esto**__**  
**__**Tal vez encontremos algo mejor**__**  
**__**Pero los amantes que nos dejan**__**  
**__**Siempre se aferrarán a este lugar**_

Ahhh Levi como odiaba los días en los que tenía que trabajar horas extras… ¡Maldito Ivrin explotador! Sobándose el entrecejo soltó un suspiro, y mirando al techo gris de su oficina se acomodó la corbata para ir a casa con su… ah, con su "prometida" no sabía la razón pero, desde que sueña a ese niño, al que siente que lo conoce bien, su relación con Petra había cambiado, si, es una mujer hermosa, y con una amabilidad impresionante, pero eso, a Levi no lo llenaba, sentía un vació… Y todo por culpa de un maldito sueño, sonaba estúpido, pero así era. Un golpe sordo en la puerta lo sacó de su concentración.

-Adelante…-Dijo fijando la mirada en unos papeles que aún tenía que revisar

-Amh… Levi… llegó el pasante –Dijo Hanji apenas asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-¿Pasante?... –Dejo de mirar los papeles y miró fijamente hacia la puerta pensando en lo que la mujer decía "_Oh! Cierto, Irvin me dijo que con todo mi trabajo acumulado debería tener un ayudante, se lo encargué a Hanji y eso significa que ya escogió al mejor no?_" –Ah… sí, bueno dile que pase….

-Pasa Eren, si quieres algo o si te sobreexplota Levi me dices –Dijo sonriendo mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

Cruzó por la puerta un chico de complexión delgada, cabello corto y castaño, alto, cuando miró al doctor, este sintió todo su cuerpo patralizarse… "_¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? Esos ojos… verdes… no, espera, me estoy dejando llevar por un estúpido sueño, eso es todo"_

-Eren Jaeger, señor –Tenía juntas sus manos, nerviosismo ¿tal vez?, era el primer trabajo de aquel chico de 17 años.

-Bueno Eren, como hoy es tu primer día tendrás que ayudarme a acomodar todos estos papeles por fecha y revisar que el nombre de la carpeta coincida con el del expediente ¿Entendido?

-S-si –el chico se erizó cuando el mayor lo miró, tal vez le tenía demasiado miedo

_**Tal vez era un error pensar que te mantendría**__**  
**__**Y tal vez sean las últimas bebidas que se apoderen de mi boca**__**  
**__**Y todo lo que he estado pensando…**__**  
**__**Quiero que sepas que estoy bien aquí sin ti**__**  
**__**Pero no puedo mandarme a mentirte**__**  
**__**Y desde que hemos sido honestos siento que debería decírtelo**__**  
**__**He estado rellenando el espacio vacío entre tú y yo**_

-D-doctor…? –Fue Eren el que rompió el silencio en aquella oficina, bien arreglada y con las luces de la noche asomándose por la ventana

-Mh? –El doctor no paraba de revisar que los papeles coincidieran con los formatos que tenía en su computador.

-¿U-usted cree en la reencarnación?... –Dijo mirando fijamente la ventana que daba a la calle

-¿Qué? –Levi le miró extrañado

-Y-ya sabe –Miró hacia otro lado como sintiendo vergüenza –Vidas pasadas, y… y… eso…

-Como hombre de ciencia es ridículo creer en eso –recargó su rostro en su palma mirando al chico

-Si lo supuse –Miro nuevamente los papeles tratando de hacer su trabajo

-Sin embargo… -Se recargó en su silla tomando una taza de café que estaba en su escritorio, tal vez ya estaría frío para aquellas horas, pero era lo de menos – como persona, creo que es posible, porque… -Miró la taza de café visualizándose a sí mismo en este –hay veces, que vemos rostros que nunca conocimos

-¿¡U-usted ha visto a alguien en algún sueño o algo así!? –Eren parecía emocionado y cautivado por lo que la frase fue acompañada de una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos brillosos.

-Si… un par de veces… -Miro nuevamente el escritorio y el montón de archivos –Mejor dicho, he visto a una persona… varias veces

-¿La reconocería si la viera en la calle? –se atrevió a acercarse al escritorio recargando sus brazos en la mesa y con unos ojos que exigían una respuesta.

-…-Miró nuevamente al chico y no sabía que responder, es decir, ¿Qué le dirías a una persona que acabas de conocer? ¿Qué soñaste con él muchas noches? Es estúpido… estúpido… estúpido… -…supongo-

-Mhh… Aunque no me crea yo también he tenido este tipo de sueños… -Sonrío ampliamente fuera ya de toda vergüenza-

-¿Enserio? –Levi miró al menor muy intrigado, eso significa, que no es el único… -Y… ¿Cómo es tu sueño?

-Yo… -Bajó la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho –B-bueno a-alguien me grita cosas muy hirientes, o… comienza a golpearme, sin… sin embargo… -miró por la ventana y un color rojo se apoderó de él "_¿Se lo voy a decir? Y si no es él? Y si sólo me confundí? Y si no soy nada más que un mocoso para él como me dice en mis sueños?" _Tomo aire y cerrando sus ojos y su boca fuertemente le dijo –yo…. Yo…. Yo creo que es usted… -Esta última frase salió como un hilo de voz, y con la cara sonrojada porque no sabía cuál sería la respuesta recibida por parte del mayor. Abrió los ojos lentamente tanto como pudo, miró por fin hacia el rostro de este, que parecía tener una cara de tristeza casi imperceptible.

-Yo… Eso… ¿fue parte de un reclamo por que me viste en tu sueño?–Se apoyó nuevamente en la silla y fingió seguir su trabajo –

-N-no! Yo quiero saber… ¡porque es tan importante usted para mí...! –Mierda..! No reaccionó antes a lo que dijo luego bajando demasiado la cabeza trató de decir sin tartamudear –E-es decir, cuando su-sueño con e-este hombre, que t-tiene sus ojos y s-su voz… y…. c-comienza a golpearme o a gritarme… yo, bueno, en mí ser… sólo existe el deseo… d-de… quererlo… y… no sé por qué…

-Tsk! Mira Eren, yo no sé qué ideas pasen por tu cabeza pero no quiero nada que ver con ellas… -Arrugó un papel que tenía en sus manos de la tensión que sentía en ese momento, quería abrazar al chico y decirle "Te conozco" o "Te encontré" pero sería muy melodramático, además sólo a Hanji le había contado su sueño, ¿cómo es posible que el chico supiera tan bien que este le gritaba? –Mejor vete, ya es noche…

-S-sí… -bajó la cabeza y sólo supo hacer un ademán con la mano al llegar a la puerta se volteó sobre sus mismos pies y tomando mucho aire cerro fuertemente los ojos se acercó al escritorio, en frente de Levi y le dijo con voz firme -¡Usted me gusta Levi!, ¡Desde que lo vi en una conferencia en mi escuela, desde ese día, me ha atraído! ¡Me hice amigo de Hanji sólo para saber un poco más de usted! Ha decir verdad, no sé si tenga algo que ver el hecho de que haya tenido sueños con usted pero… lo que es cierto que lo que siento ahora es que me gusta ¡Demasiado! Y si quiere despedirme después de esto, ¡no habrá problema! Sólo quería poder escuchar su voz un poco más… -Tomo un respiró, había dicho las cosas tan rápido que hasta Levi se había sorprendido. Eren esperaba una respuesta por parte del otro

-…-Levi se levantó de su asiento cruzó los brazos y le dijo con su calmada voz -¿Cómo crees que iba a aceptar a un mocoso como tú? Apenas te conozco y ¿me vienes con esto?, la puerta está por allá…

Eren sentía cada pedazo de su corazón partirse, sentía que no avanzaría un paso más sin soltarse a llorar, sin embargo una mano le detuvo y una mirada fría y penetrante le dejo mudo

-He dicho que te vayas, pero… te veré mañana ¿no?, mocoso… -Dijo mirando la pequeña sonrisa del menor que logró cautivar su frío ser.

-Ahh! –Limpió sus pocas lágrimas con su antebrazo, y sonrío, ¿Por qué demonios era tan feliz con una palabra del mayor?, y… bueno ¿Qué más da? –Claro! Levi-san! –y cuando sintió liberado su brazo logró agarrar el picaporte de la misma –N-nos vemos mañana Doctor… - Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta.

_**Entre tú y yo, ella nunca podría compararse a ti**__**  
**__**Entre tú y yo sigo guardando tus fotos bajo mi cama**__**  
**__**Donde ella se entregaba a mí**__**  
**__**Donde yo me entregaba a ti**_

Pasaron los días, Eren como pasante de Levi y este como un jefe exigente, el tema anterior nunca se había tocado nuevamente. Pero algo dentro del doctor y dentro del chico había cambiado, tanto, que Eren le hablaba únicamente por su nombre, olvidando el "doctor" y claro los sentimientos por este habían incrementado, y que Petra había discutido casi diariamente con Levi por estar ausente y por ya no prestarle atención. Eren llegó al hospital en Junio y ya estaban a mediados de Noviembre, el frío se hacía más notorio, y Eren le preparaba más café a su jefe.

-L-Levi… aquí está su café –Dejando la taza en la mesa se incorporó nuevamente a la silla puesto que no había mucho trabajo esos días, los informes los terminaron un mes antes de lo esperado así que las pequeñas tareas Levi las cumplía rápidamente.

-Gracias… -Miró hacia su computador, perdiéndose en las páginas de internet-

-Umh… L-Levi… Esto… Sé que la vez pasada fui… imprudente y que dije cosas sin sentido…pero… -bajó la mirada- Q-quisiera… quisiera confesarme esta vez… a-apropiadamente

-Ahhh… -Fue como un suspiro se frustración. Si bien Levi sabía que estaba empezando a sentir algo por aquel niño, no se permitiría que este "desperdiciara" su vida con alguien como él –Ya te di mi respuesta ¿no?

-Por favor… sólo quiero una oportunidad con usted –Le tomó el brazo con delicadeza… lo cual provocó en el mayor una descarga que lo llevó a impulsarse para atrás –ah… -suspiró Eren mirando hacia el suelo-

-Mejor vete antes de que comience a aventarte cosas... ¿¡Tú qué sabes de mí para decir eso!? Tampoco te permitiré que arruines tu vida ¡con alguien de 36 años! Maldito mocoso…

-Pero Levi… yo no arruinaría mi vida… al contra…-Las palabras de Eren fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo de unos puños contra el escritorio, los cuales los provocaba Levi

-¡Basta! ¿Qué vas a saber tú?... ¿Qué idea tienes de lo que me provocas? ¡Nada! Porque sólo eres un mocoso que se deja llevar por ilusiones ¡Me molesta! ¡Me molesta que un niñato impertinente, impulsivo, estúpido… logre sacarme de mis casillas de esta forma! ¿Por qué no te consigues una novia? ¿Sabes? ¡Yo tenía una! Pero… ¡Desde que tengo esos malditos sueños contigo no puedo hacer nada bien! ¡Vete! No seremos nada ¡Entiéndelo! –Levi terminó la frase agitado, y con el orgullo que le quedaba se dignó mirar a Eren, el cual con la cabeza abajo y puños cerrados trataba de reprimir lágrimas… oh no… un dejavú del sueño que siempre tiene. Cuando Eren levantó la cabeza y miró con sus ojos verdes, profundos e inocentes, pero sobretodo llenos de lágrimas que trataba de que no salieran. Sin decir más Eren salió corriendo hacia la puerta, tanta era su frustración que olvidó su chaqueta y su gorro.

Levi decidió sentarse nuevamente mirando el techo y pensando en por qué había dicho esas cosas. Cuando Hanji entró sin pedir permiso, simplemente cruzó la puerta y se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio de Levi

-¿Qué hiciste?- Su tono feliz de siempre había desaparecido

-Ah? ¿De qué rayos hablas mujer?

-Eren salió corriendo… y llorando, supongo que fue por tu culpa –se cruzó se brazos y miró a Levi

-Mhh… yo no tengo nada que ver con él –Quisiera o no, esas palabras le habían pinchado el alma… sintió una presión tan grande… que prefirió voltear a un punto al azar en la habitación.

-¿Sabes? Ese chico está enamorado de ti… -La chica puso los brazos en el escritorio

-Si lo sé, él mismo lo dijo, pero no significa nad… ¡espera! ¿¡Tú lo sabías!?

-Bueno, sus razones me fueron suficientes como para contratarlo de tu pasante…

-Tú le dijiste lo del sueño… ¿no?... –Levi puso su mirada fría e imponente en la chica

-¿Sueño? ¿Qué sueño?... A mí sólo me dijo que deseaba conocerte desde que te vio en su escuela… -la chica abrió los ojos intrigada… -No me digas… ¡Soñó con lo mismo que tú!

-Tsk! No hace falta que finjas… -Levi se cruzó de brazos, él estaba dispuesto a mantener su teoría de conspiración de Hanji.

-Levi… juro que no se nada… más que de tu sueño… no sé nada de si él soñó o no… -Hanji puso cara seria nuevamente, mierda, era verdad…

-Pues, resulta que según el mocoso yo le pegó y le digo cosas hirientes… y me dijo que eso es parte de una reencarnación… o algo así…

-Espera…¿Qué tu no estabas feliz con Petra? –Hanji puso una mano en su mentón

-Ahhh –Levi suspiró y miró a la chica con cara de decepción

-No…. ¡Pero yo te veía muy tranquilo…!

-Pero las cosas no han ido bien… para nada bien… -Levi recargó su rostro en su mano

-Oye, si eso de la reencarnación existe, y… ya no eres feliz con Petra… -Giró su rostro hacia la ventana la cual estaba empañada por el frío de afuera –y… le dijiste cosas horribles a Eren… ¿No estarás repitiendo la historia?

-Ah…! –A Levi le tomó esto por sorpresa, no sabía que decir, siempre había tomado a la chica de broma, pero ahora era tan seria que su rostro no reflejaba alegría alguna.

-Tu… ¿Quieres a Eren? O… ¿Sientes algo más por él?... –Sin despegar la vista de la ventana la chica dijo casi con un hilo de voz…

-Tsk..! –Levi sólo de limitó a voltear la mirada hacia el suelo, no iba a negar que durante ese tiempo Eren fue demasiado amable con él, además de que sentía atracción por esos delgados rasgos característicos del muchacho, pero sobretodo estaban esos ojos… verdes… grandes… expresivos… ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba enamorado! ¡Y de un hombre! Pero no lo admitiría fácilmente y menos frente a Hanji.

-Si bien te va, está ahora en la estación del tren, esa, que está junto al mercado… Si te apuras… lo alcanzarás… Levi –Por fin dejo de mirar la ventana y dirigió esta hacia el doctor –Ya estás muy viejo como para dejar ir a tu verdadera pareja ¿no?

Sin decir más Levi se levantó y tomó su chaqueta junto a la que Eren había olvidado y se encaminó, basta decir que fue caminando más y más rápido hasta que literalmente corrió en dirección a la estación…

_**Tal vez es todo para mejor**__**  
**__**Pero yo simplemente no veo nada bueno en esto**__**  
**__**Tal vez encontremos algo mejor**__**  
**__**Pero los amantes que nos dejan**__**  
**__**Siempre se aferrarán a este lugar**_

Cuando Levi logró llegar un tren exactamente arribó dejando un montón de personas caminando hacia distintos rumbos haciendo más difícil la búsqueda de Eren. Sin embargo Levi espero a que la multitud se disipara, y cuando la muchedumbre pasó pudo notar un joven, sentado en el suelo, con sólo una camisa azul, y un pantalón oscuro, apoyando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Levi caminó hacia él… y le estiró la chaqueta enfrente del rostro del joven

-Se… te… olvidó –La respiración de Levi era cortada y agitada, había tenido que correr todo el trayecto y hacía demasiado frío como para hacerlo bien.

Los ojos aun llorosos de Eren se encontraron con el rostro de Levi y de inmediato bajo la cabeza y la metió nuevamente entre sus piernas

-Eren… -Se sentó en el suelo a lado del joven y con una mano tomo su cabeza –No sé qué mierda es eso de los sueños… O si estoy repitiendo la misma historia de siempre… lastimándote una y otra vez como en tu sueño… Tampoco sé que significa el hecho de que en tan poco tiempo me gustaras –El cuerpo de Eren tembló con las pocas palabras de Levi, pero… sólo estoy seguro de que no quiero que te vayas… no entiendo muy bien el porqué, pero estoy completamente seguro –Recargó su cabeza en la pared de la estación –Ahora… toma tu chaqueta…

-… -Eren alzó la mirada y tomó su chaqueta… incorporándose, y quedando de pie se colocó la prenda –Ah.. y mi gorro?... –dijo mirando hacia Levi

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que te traería toda la ropa? –Se incorporó igualmente quedando en frente de Eren al cual con un abrazo quedo a lado de su oído –El gorro es garantía de que vas mañana para mi oficina ¿entendido?

-ahhhh!? –El rostro de Eren enrojeció de sobremanera, no sabía describir la gama de sentimientos colados en su interior

-¿Quieres un café? Me escapé del trabajo con ayuda de Hanji así que supongo que estará bien… -Soltó el abrazo del chico y lo miró nuevamente

-Y… ¿Y su novia? –A Eren le dolía la pregunta, si bien las palabras de Levi lo habían enamorado en un segundo sabía que también podría destruirle el alma

-¿Cuál novia? –Hizo un bufido parecido a una risa y camino en dirección al mercado volteó, miró encima de su hombro y dijo -¿Vienes?

-Ahh! –Eren no podía contener la felicidad corrió rápidamente hacia él y tomo su mano… Levi no se lo había negado… espera… ¿no se había negado? Bien, ya no importa, Eren era feliz junto a la persona que le había gustado durante mucho tiempo y al cual conoció mucho antes en sus sueños.

_**Tal vez es todo para mejor**_

"- ¿Y si repiten la misma historia una y otra vez?-"_**  
**__**Pero yo simplemente no veo nada bueno en esto**_

"- ¿Y si después de hieren antes de amarse nuevamente?-"_**  
**__**Tal vez encontremos algo mejor**_

"- ¿Y si sólo se encuentran al final de sus respectivas vidas?-"_**  
**__**Pero los amantes que nos dejan**_

"- ¿Qué más da? Mientras sea con él, y con él sean mis penas y glorias-"_**  
**__**Siempre se aferrarán a este lugar**_

¿Qué más da?

* * *

¿Y? ¿Cómo vieron mi segundo Fic? :3 este traté de hacerlo más... romántico 3 ya saben y aprovechando que la canción es hermosa pues todo fluye (? xD..!

**¡AGRADECERÍA UN REVIEW! (9;n;)9 (aunque sea para critica (? )**

¡Y enserio! muchas gracias por leer! :D..!


End file.
